In the Morning
by Dhabum
Summary: Kihyun menginginkan Hyunwoo, dan Hyunwoo juga menginginkan Kihyun/ a ShowKi of Monsta X fanfiction by Dhabum/oneshoot/YAOI/NC21/DLDR/RnR


a/n

ShowKi pertama Dhabum yeyeee \\('o')/

FF NC pertama Dhabum *krik

lagi tergila-gila sama Papih Sonu dan Mamih Kiyun.

Nyari ff nya kok susah.. Apa Dhabun aja yang cupu ya .-.?

Check this out

warning!

 **YAOI/BL**

 **typos/no eyd**

 **NC/Rate M**

ShownuKihyun

Monsta X belong to them self

Don't like don't read

.

.

In the Morning by Dhabum

.

enjoy

.

.

Kihyun memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Menempelkan pipinya pada punggung kokoh Hyunwoo.

"Eoh.. Sudah bangun?" Tanya Hyunwoo sambil mengelus tangan Kihyun di perutnya.  
Kihyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya samar.

Hyunwoo tersenyum, setelah menyelesaikan susu buatannya dia berbalik dan menawarkan satu gelas untuk Kihyun. Dengan senang hati Kihyun menerimanya lalu mengenggaknya dengan senang sampai sisa separuh. Sambil tersenyum Hyunwoo mengusap sudut bibir Kihyun sayang.

Setelah selesai dengan susunya, Kihyun meletakkan gelas kotornya.

"Hyuuunngghhhh.. " Kihyun memeluk leher Hyunwoo.

"Hmm?" Jawab Hyunwoo sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kihyun.

"Hyung libur kan hari ini?" Kihyun memiringkan kepalanya. Hyunwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Berarti hyung akan menemaniku kan seharian ini?" Tanya Kihyun lagi. Hyunwoo mengangguk sambil mengelus pipi Kihyun.

"Tentu.."

"Aku.. Eum.." Kihyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm?" Hyunwoo penasaran.

"Aku merindukamu.." Cicit Kihyun sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Hyunwoo tersenyum. "Aku juga , aku merindukanmu.. Sangat" Hyunwoo mengangkat wajah Kihyun yang tertunduk. Meempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Kihyun.

Dengan senang hati, Kihyun membalas ciuman Hyunwoo. Tangannya mulai mengelus dada Hyunwoo seduktif. Seolah mendapatkan lampu hijau, Hyunwoo langsung menggendong tubuh Kihyun lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Pelan-pelan Hyunwoo membaringkan badan kecil Kihyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya hm?" Tanya Hyunwoo sambil menciumi pelipis Kihyun.

"Dua minggu? Mungkin tiga minggu.." Jawab Kihyun tidak pasti.

"Selama itu? Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan tiga ronde.." Kata Hyunwoo membuat Kihyun mendelik. "Ah tidak-tidak harusnya lima atau tujuh ronde.."

"Yyaaaaa!" Seru Kihyun sambil memukuli Hyunwoo yang sedang menindihnya. Dengan cekatan Hyunwoo mengunci kedua tangan Kihyun di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau juga menginginkanku?" Usil Hyunwoo sambil menoel hidung bangir Kihyun.

"Ish.. Lupakan.. Aku mau mandi saja.." Kihyun merengut sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh Hyunwoo yang masih ada di atasnya.

"Kenapa gampang sekali marah?" Hyunwoo lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kihyun yang hendak mengeluarkan protesnya lagi. Karena Kihyun tidak menolak, Hyunwoo mulai melumat bibir favoritnya.

Kihyun memejamkan mata, sesekali membahas lumatan Hyunwoo di bibirnya.  
Ciuman Hyunwoo turun ke leher Kihyun, membuat Kihyun menjenjangkan lehernya.  
Tangan Hyunwoo bergerak untuk mengangkat kaus yang dipakai oleh Kihyun, sedangkan Kihyun hanya bisa mengangkat sedikit badannya untuk memudahkan Hyunwoo. Setelah tubuh bagian atasnya polos, Kihyun merasakan lidah Hyunwoo menari-nari di bagian dadanya.

"H-hyuunghhh.." Desahnya saat lidah Hyunwoo mulai menjamah putingnya.  
Hyunwoo mulai mengarahkan tangan Kihyun yang ditahannya tadi untuk memeluk lehernya. Sedang sebelah tangannya bergerak mengelus paha dalam Kihyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Bisik Hyunwoo sesuktif di telinga Kihyun.

"G-geli.. Dan menyenangkan.." Lirih Kihyun dengan nafas terengah.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Hyunwoo segera melucuti pakaian bawah Kihyun lalu menggenggam batang Kihyun yang setengah tegang, sesekali meremasnya lembut.

"Aaahhh.." Desah Kihyun sambil memejamkan matanya.  
Mendengar desahan Kihyun membuat Hyunwoo buru-buru menurunkan kepalanya, memasukkan batang Kihyun yang sudah tegang penuh itu ke dalam mulutnya, sedangkan tangannya meremas-remas zakar Kihyun.

"H-hyuungghh ahh ahhhhh Hyunwoo Hyuunghhh" Kihyun membusungkan dadanya, menahan gejolak kuat dalam dirinya. Tangannya sibuk mendorong kepala Hyunwoo agar semakin dalam mengulum batangnya.

Hyunwoo masih sibuk dengan batang Kihyun yang ada di mulutnya. Sesekali menggigit kecil milik Kihyun yang terasa makin besar di mulutnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju bongkahan Kihyun, meremasnya seduktif.

"Nghhhhh hhhh l-lebihh dalamhh hhh.. Ahh aku hampir hyunghh" racau Kihyun.  
Mengerti maksud kekasihnya, Hyunwoo mempercepat gerakan naik turun kepalanya. Membuat desahan Kihyun makin menggila.

"Akhh hyunghhhhhhh!" Pekik Kihyun saat hasratnya terlepas. Kihyun memejamkan matanya, masih menikmati detik-detik pelepasannya.

"Ki~.." Bisik Hyunwoo seduktif di telinga Kihyun, membuat matanya yang tadi terpejam mulai terbuka. "Boleh aku masuk?" Lirih Hyunwoo sambil menjilati telinga Kihyun. Perlahan jilatannya berpindah menuju tengkuk Kihyun. Membuat badan Kihyun meremang.

Kihyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Masih sangat menikmati lidah Hyunwoo di lehernya.  
Mendapat ijin, Hyunwoo dengan semangat segera menelanjangi dirinya sendiri yang memang masih berpakaian lengkap. Kihyun yang melihat tubuh kekar Hyunwoo yang sekarang polos sepolos dirinya itu hanya bisa membuang pandangannya. Sangat malu saat mengetahui batang Hyunwoo yang sudah sangat besar dan tegang.

Hyunwoo menyeringai senang melihat telinga Kihyun yang memerah. Menarik wajah Kihyun agar menatapnya. Siap menghujani tubuh Kihyun dengan cumbuannya, Shownu segera menyebar tanda-tanda kepemilikan di sekujur tubuh Kihyun.  
Kihyun sangat menikmati saat Hyunwoo melakukannya selembut ini.

Tubuhnya bergejolak saat lagi-lagi Hyunwoo mengulum putingnya. Saking menikmatinya, bahkan Kihyun tidak menyadari saat jemari panjang Hyunwoo sudah memasuki lubangnya, sadar-sadar Kihyun merasakan lubangnya sangat penuh. Ternyata tiga jari Hyunwoo sudah di dalam sana, mempersiapkan lubangnya yang menyempit setelah lama tidak dimasuki.

"H-hyungh ukh.." Pekiknya tidak nyaman saat jemari Hyunwoo bergerak melonggarkan lubangnya. "Ah ahhh nghh" namun tak lama erangan nikmatnya mengalun, tanda jika Hyunwoo menemukan titik positifnya. "Di situhhh ahh lebih cepathh.." Racau Kihyun.

Dengan semangat Hyunwoo menyerang titik positif Kihyun, lagi dan lagi. Desahan Kihyun benar-benar membuatnya gila.  
Dengan tidak sabar Hyunwoo mengeluarkan jarinya, mengocok batangnya sebentar lalu dengan sabar mulai memasukkan batangnya pada lubang Kihyun.

"Akk.." Pekik Kihyun kesakitan. Sangat sakit rasanya saat batang Hyunwoo yang sebesar itu berusaha memasuki lubangnya yang sempit.

Hyunwoo iba, membiarkan Kihyun melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan mencengkeram kuat pundak Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo meringis saat merasakan kuku-kuku Kihyun menancap di kulitnya. Sambil menggigit bibirnya, Hyunwoo terus melesakkan batangnya dalam.

Setelah masuk seluruhnya, Hyunwoo mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak langsung bergerak. Dia ingin Kihyun terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Dengan sabar dia mengusap tetes air mata kesakitan milik Kihyun yang jatuh begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku.." Lembutnya sambil menghujani Kihyun dengan kecupan penuh cinta.

Dengan air mata yang masih menetes Kihyun membuka matanya, memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Hyunwoo.  
Menarik leher Hyunwoo, memagut bibir pemudanya penuh cinta. Dengan senang hati Hyunwoo balas memagut bibir Kihyun, tersenyum saat menyadari tangan Kihyun mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Bergeraklah.." Bisik Kihyun.

Menurut, Hyunwoo mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lembut. Membuat sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir Kihyun yang masih dikuasainya.  
Tapi sialnya gara-gara desahan Kihyun, Hyunwoo tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Tangannya megurut batang Kihyun yang sempat terabaikan.

"Eumhh ahh ahhh" desah Kihyun. Tangannya memeluk leher Hyunwoo semakin mengerat saat merasakan tusukan Hyunwoo yang makin menggila. Matanya terpejam menikmati rasa batang Hyunwoo yang makin membesar di lubangnya.

"Hyuunghh"

"Ahh Kihyun ah.. Kau sangath ahhh sempith.." Desah Hyunwoo. "Oh sial! Benar-benar sempithh ukhh" racau Hyunwoo menggila.

"Fasterhhhhh" Kihyun ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan gerak tubuh Hyunwoo.

"Ahhhhh" Hyunwoo hampir sampai di puncaknya.

"H-hyuungghh akuhh hampirhh nghhhh"

"Bersama sayanghh.."

Dan merekapun mengeluarkannya bersama, Hyunwoo mengeluarkannya di dalam Kihyun yang sebagian meluber keluar. Sedangkan milik Kihyun keluar mengotori perutnya dan perut Hyunwoo.

"Hh.. Hhh.. Kau hebat sayaangg.." Hyunwoo mengusap pipi Kihyun sayang sambil menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Hmm hh" Kihyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Hyunwoo tersenyum sambil melepaskan batangnya perlahan.

"Sshh" lirih Kihyun merasa hampa saat Hyunwoo meninggalkan lubangnya.  
Dengan hati-hati Hyunwoo menarik beberapa lembar tisu yang ada di meja. Membersihkan cairannya yang menempel di tubuh Kihyun. Sedangkan Kihyun? Sepertinya dia sudah terlelap dengan damai.

Dengkuran halus dari Kihyun membuat Hyunwoo menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya.

"Padahal aku menginginkan beberapa ronde lagi.. Tapi tak apa... Aku bisa memintanya Lagi nanti malam.." Monolog Hyunwoo sambil mencium hidung Kihyun. "Beristirahatlah untuk besok sayaangg" Hyunwoo lalu Berbaring di samping Kihyun setelah sebelumnya juga membersihkan cairan di tubuhnya.

Hyunwoo memposisikan kepalanya di dada Kihyun, menempelkan wajahnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Kihyun. Dengan posisi ini dia bisa mendengar debaran Kihyun yang membuatnya damai.

"Selamat tidur siang sayang.." Hyunwoo menutupi tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus kedua pemuda yang saling bersahutan.

.

.

.

END

Yeaahhh akhirnya Dhabum bisa juga nulis sampek ending T.T

maaf yaaa nc nya ngga hot DX

adeuhh DhaBum mah amatir.. Maapkeuun..

jadi ini ceritanya emang ngga ada plotnya.. Alias cuma NC doang XD

last..

mind to review :3


End file.
